Ayuda pervertida
by feratomico
Summary: Shinji siente que debe ayudar a su chica que tiene problemas para descansar adecuadamente, y lo hará ahora que están solos. historia extraña, pero entretenida.


¡Hola!, otra vez estoy aquí dejando una pequeña historia sobre Evangelion, en ésta ocasión se trata de un fic que se me ocurrió mientras estoy escribiendo otro un poco más serio, que ya les presentaré un día, pero respecto a éste debo prevenirlos otra vez de mi incapacidad para mantener uno solo de los universos de eva mientras escribo.

La verdad, ésta historia inició en un intento de escribir algo tierno que por alguna razón pervertida terminó en algo con clasificasión "M", además de que, como se darán cuenta leyendo, tiene partes que no tienen sentido, pero aún así me gustó como quedó.

Para terminar de una vez con esto debo decir que Evangelion no me pertenece y que esto está escrito solo con fines de entretener a quien lo lea.

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde que se terminó con esa difícil guerra contra los ángeles, y afortunadamente para los humanos el resultado fue favorable, así que las personas que sobrevivían trataban de reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue el mundo, a la vez que trataban de seguir con sus vidas.

Y mientras tanto en el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi las cosas "casi" no habían cambiado, empezando porque sus habitantes seguían siendo los mismos, pero claro que el tiempo se había encargado de ajustar sus personalidades a las nuevas situaciones que iban surgiendo, lo que había dejado como resultado que Asuka y Shinji se convirtieran en algo así como una "linda pareja".

Hoy Shinji estaba preparando la cena y cuando solo le restaba esperar que la misma terminara de cocinarse salió de la cocina para quedarse de pie en la entrada de la sala donde se encontraba Asuka viendo televisión, al mirar a la alemana recordaba ese día de hace tiempo, en el que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse al romance, a si mismo, lo que quedaba de su miedo al rechazo y a Asuka, recordaba esa conversación que cambió su vida y claro que también su carácter...

(Inicia recuerdo).

-¿Qué dijiste tonto?- preguntó Asuka alzando la voz.

-¡Que te quiero!- respondió Shinji avergonzado, débil y con la mirada dirigida a los pies de ella, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo podía decir eso en este momento?, cuando ella estaba cocinando con dificultades, así es, Asuka cocinando, pero era debido a que había "acordado" con Misato hacerlo por lo menos un par de veces por semana ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer después del final de los ángeles, mientras que Shinji aún tenía que enfrentarse con la escuela, era el problema de ser una genio que se graduó de la universidad antes de los catorce y decidió quedarse a vivir en Japón, pero regresando a la confesión de Shin, Asuka no podía decir que estuviera sorprendida por lo que dijo Shinji, estaba sorprendida por el momento en que lo dijo. Ella, algunos días antes platicando con Mari y Hikari se había planteado ser ella quien se propusiera a él, pero afortunadamente él se atrevió.

Ahora la Asuka más madura tendría que aparecer para manejar la situación.

-¡Eres un tonto!... pero... también me gustas...- la alemana observó como el japonés levantaba al fin la vista hacía la suya con una expresión que emanaba alegría, pero seriedad también.

-No Asuka.

-¿Eh?.

-No me gustas...- Shin tomó aire -mejor dicho, ¡no solo me gustas, te quiero, te quiero de verdad!- esto lo dijo con convicción, de forma que a Asuka le recordó al chico que piloteaba la unidad Eva uno y sonrió un poco por ello, Shinji lo notó.

-¡Esta bien!, entiendo... yo... ¡también te quiero!- respondió ella y al final dejó salir un suspiro, esas palabras llenaron al chico de emoción, pero la Asuka que era "mala" con él seguía presente en la pelirroja -¡pero no seas ingenuo!, no te será tan fácil tenerme...- Shinji se quedó helado un momento –si quieres que intentemos tener una relación deberás prometerme algo- continuó seria.

-¿De qué se trata?- rápidamente cuestionó el chico ya que al fin acariciaba la posibilidad de acercarse a Asuka y no salir herido o atacado.

-Si quieres que salgamos debes...- Asuka sabía bien como tener en suspenso al chico -debes prometer dejar de verlas.

-¿Qué?- Shinji preguntó de verdad confundido.

-A Mari, Rei y Mana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shinji ahora sorprendido.

-Ése es el trato, si prometes que dejarás de ver a Mana, Mari y a Rei serás "MI" pareja- Asuka tenía una expresión victoriosa cuando terminó de hablar, mientras que Shinji no podía creer que ella le pidiera algo así.

-¡No puedo dejar de ser su amigo!, ¡no puedes pedirme eso!, por ti haría cualquier otra cosa, ¡pero eso no puedo hacerlo!- esa fue la respuesta de Shinji, que generó una sonrisa "malévola" en la alemana.

-No, no te estoy pidiendo eso tonto, pero eso me confirma que eres un buen chico- contestó ella suavizando su voz.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir Asuka?- ahora él estaba mas confundido que antes.

-Si quiero que dejes de verlas, pero solo ciertas partes de ellas...

-¿Qué?.

-¿Crees que no he notado como las miras?, sus piernas, trasero y pecho, es lo que pido que dejes de mirar o... ¿será que eso es peor para ti?- Asuka lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Shinji se quedó un momento en blanco, ¿de verdad era tan obvio cuando las miraba?, no, eso no era en lo que debería estar pensando, ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar de mirar esas partes de esas chicas?... por una parte Rei era la más pequeña en estatura de las tres pero eso no le quitaba encanto, tal vez se lo agregaba ya que eso hacía parecer que tenía más de todo, en otro lado estaba Mari con unas caderas y unos pechos bastante bien proporcionados, y Mana esa chica era como un termino medio entre las otras dos y además ella era bastante afectuosa con él... Shinji sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ellas, antes debía pensar en la chica que tenía enfrente, una hermosa alemana pelirroja de ojos azules, piel clara y tersa que tenía unas lindas y largas piernas, cintura breve y unos pechos que habían crecido junto con su cuerpo desde que la conoció y todo eso junto formaba a la protagonista de sus mas cálidas fantasías, no podía hacerse el tonto, a ella la miraba más, cuando se ponía minifaldas no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas, si usaba pantalones estaba siempre atento al movimiento de su trasero y sin importar lo que usara siempre le había gustado ese par frontal de ella, sobre todo cuando se agachaba frente a él y... ¡diablos!, ella tenía razón, él era un pervertido.

-¿Entonces qué dices?... ¿aceptas o no?, no voy a esperar mucho tiempo a que me respondas tonto- Asuka sonó amenazante, y shinji apretó los puños.

-De acuerdo, ¡lo acepto!.

-¿Seguro?, no aceptaré que vuelvas a mirarlas, ni una sola vez.

-Está bien, de todas formas te aseguro que en adelante solo iba a mirate a ti- finalizó Shinji con esa decisión que usaba tan poco, pero bien cuando lo hacía.

-Buena decisión- la joven sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a él, lo tomó de las manos y le regaló su primer beso de autentico cariño, que duró algunos pocos segundos debido a que Shinji se separó de ella.

-Asuka, algo se está quemando- dijo él recordándole a la chica lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Shin empezara con su romance.

-Maldita sea Shinji, tienes un montón de tiempo para decirme que me quieres y eliges cuando estoy cocinando, ¡que tonto eres!- mientras retiraba las cosas del fuego Asuka regañó a Shinji, quien sin embargo mantenía una tonta cara de felicidad y sonreía como ella no le había visto -¿de que te ríes?-preguntó ella con fiereza.

-De ti.

-¿Qué?.

-No eres muy buena en eso aún- mencionó Shinji y a ella le sonó a burla.

-¿Ah si?, pues entonces termínalo tu, y por cierto te ganaste también el honor de tener mi primer enojo como pareja, ¡tonto!- Asuka se quitó el delantal y se dispuso a salir "indignada" de la cocina, pero en su camino fue alcanzada por Shinji desde atrás, deteniéndola con un abrazo en la cintura -¡Suéltame!, ¡¿qué no ves que estoy molesta contigo?!.

-No, no voy a dejarte nunca, voy a quererte el resto de mis días- ¿cómo podía enojarse con alguien que le decía esas palabras?, fácil, ella era Asuka y podía si quería hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión dejó su falso enojo a un lado y prefirió sentir la calidez de Shinji.

-Mas vale que sea cierto, te perdono ésta vez.

-¡Gracias!, por eso te quiero tanto- ahora eso que minutos antes le costaba tanto decir le fluía bastante fácil -entonces vamos a terminar la comida los dos antes de que aparezca por aquí Misato.

-Está bien, pero debes decirle a Misato que yo la hice...

(final del recuerdo).

Por supuesto que eso no había pasado de la noche a la mañana, el paso del tiempo los había hecho aceptarse y acercarse favorablemente para darle pie al inicio de su relación.

Ahora Shinji tenía bien metida en la cabeza esa promesa que le hiciera a Asuka, quererla, y tal vez este era el momento para demostrarle que eso había sido bien en serio, pero mientras lo pensaba no notó cuando ella se le acercó.

-Shinji, ¿ya está la comida?- Asuka lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le causó un buen susto ya que había perdido completamente la noción de tiempo, así que fue a revisar.

-Está lista Asuka.

-¡Huele muy bien!.

Shinji no tardó mucho en tener servida la cena para su chica y él mismo, así que ambos se sentaron a comer juntos, ella en la cabecera de la mesa y él a un costado, pero ambos casi en la esquina de la mesa, como siempre que estaban solos.

-¡Esto está muy rico Shinji!- dijo la alemana después de su primer bocado, sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

-¡Gracias!, es un placer cocinar para ti linda- respondió amablemente Shinji mirando la cara de ella y eso le recordó más esa promesa de quererla siempre, él sentía que podía demostrárselo más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Parte de esa sensación que Shinji tenía se debía a que Asuka tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas que a su gusto no le quitaban para nada lo bella que era, y claro que había una razón para que las tuviera y comenzaba hace mas de medio año:

Asuka aún conservaba ese orgullo que le hacía querer estar por encima de los demás, aunque ya no se los echaba en cara, ahora mientras ella no había hecho nada durante mucho tiempo, los otros estaban cerca de graduarse de la universidad y eso "los pondría en su nivel" y eso no le agradaba para nada a la pelirroja, ella también conservaba su habilidad de aprender intacta, Shinji era testigo de eso ya que él la ayudó a aprender a cocinar y vaya que ahora lo hacía bien, así que motivada por el deseo de seguir estando por encima de los otros y seguir considerándose a ella misma como alguien especial, decidió que ella podía terminar otra carrera tan solo en el tiempo que a ellos les restaba... e increíblemente lo logró, pero con bastante más esfuerzo del que en un principio creyó que sería, teniendo que pasar casi todos los últimos meses estudiando, yendo y viniendo de la escuela y por supuesto desvelándose a diario.

Mientras eso pasaba Shinji quien había ofrecido su ayuda para darle descanso a su amada, había resultado ayudado por ella, su relación parecía que se había detenido durante ese tiempo ya que Asuka no tenía casi tiempo libre, pero no la habían olvidado y aprovechaban algunos momentos libres para demostrarse que se querían y también para discutir por tonterías como siempre habían hecho.

Y después de todo ese esfuerzo, un par de semanas atrás Asuka, Shinji y sus amigos habían logrado graduarse, pero Asuka se quedó con alguna secuela después de su hazaña, ahora le costaba mucho dormir temprano ya que argumentaba que no estaba cansada y tampoco podía contra su nueva costumbre de despertarse temprano.

Shinji estaba consciente de que sin la ayuda de ella le habría sido mas difícil graduarse, además había quedado muy impresionado por lo realizado por Asuka, y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera... y eso sumado a sus ganas de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, las que habían aumentado bastante debido al poco contacto que había podido tener con ella durante los últimos seis meses habían resultado en un pequeño plan que tenía pensado ejecutar esta misma noche, él le ayudaría a cansarse.

-Gracias por la comida Shinji- después de agradecer Asuka besó a Shin en la mejilla -¿vienes a ver televisión conmigo?- ella también quería recuperar algo de tiempo con él.

-Iré en un momento Asuka, debo lavar estos platos antes.

-Pero no te tardes mucho tontito- algo le hacía pensar a Shinji que en el futuro podía terminar casado con ella, quizá con algunos hijos y viejo, y que aún ella lo seguiría llamando tonto...

Shinji se apuró en su tarea y se dirigió a la sala, allí estaba Asuka viendo la televisión, más bien cambiando de canal buscando algo interesante, volteó su mirada al reloj de la pared que en ese momento marcaba las ocho treinta y tres, según le había dicho Misato llegaría tarde, entonces era el momento de comenzar con lo que tenía preparado, pero lo único que tenía claro era que debía ser tan decidido como al pilotar contra Zeruel, jaló aire como si de valor se tratara y se acercó para sentarse junto a ella y en lugar de ver el televisor se le quedó mirando a ella... y ella lo notó.

-¿Tengo algo en la carmm...-Asuka no pudo terminar su frase debido a que en cuanto volteó hacia Shinji él se acercó rápido para besarla, la tomó de los hombros y la recostó en el sillón sin romper el beso quedando sobre ella, como la chica no se resistió fue progresivamente aumentando la intensidad del beso llevando su lengua a acariciar la de ella recibiendo el mismo trato de parte de Asuka que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Shinji cortaba los besos cuando se le terminaba el aire, pero solo para jalar mas y continuar enlazando besos durante unos agradables minutos, luego de eso mantuvo su rostro a centímetros del de Asuka esperando a que ella abriera los ojos, pero pasó como un minuto antes de eso, mientras el admiró detenidamente las facciones de la alemana, era como un ángel, al menos como el mundo los imaginaba antes de conocerlos realmente, cuando Asuka abrió los ojos sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron y Shin le beso la punta de la nariz antes de levantarse.

-Shinji... ¿eso por qué fue?.

-Un regalo...- Shinji apagó la tele –...que aún no termina- sorpresivamente el chico levantó a Asuka entre sus brazos y la llevó cargando hacía su habitación, una vez ahí la dejó suavemente sobre la cama e inmediatamente volvió a besarla con intensidad mientras él estaba sentado junto a ella.

Mientras la besaba subió a la cama con Asuka, recargando sus rodillas a los costados de las piernas de la pelirroja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras saboreaba los rojizos labios de la chica, Shinji tenía los ojos cerrados durante los besos disfrutando también el aroma que emanaba de ésa fémina que le resultaba tan atractiva, pero los abría entre algunos besos para asegurarse de mantener interesada a Asuka.

Asuka por su parte estaba disfrutando bastante de ésta sesión de cariño que le estaba "regalando" Shinji, ya que aún si no lo demostraba, también ella necesitaba del contacto con su chico, además le gustaba mucho cuando él tomaba el control, le recordaba al otrora "invencible Shinji", pero por otro lado también le gustaba ser quien controlaba al buen Shin, así que en uno de los momentos en que él cortó los besos ella hábilmente soltó sus manos, le empujó un hombro mientras jalaba el otro y lo hizo girar para quedar ahora ella encima de él.

-Es mi turno... amor- susurró al oído de Shinji, provocándole un escalofrío.

Asuka era ahora quién controlaba la intensidad de los besos mientras acariciaba las mejillas del chico, quien ya había previsto que Asuka en algún momento querría hacerlo, y aprovechó para abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, ella se recargó completamente sobre él y le sonrió sin parar de besarlo.

-Eres bastante ligera- Shinji se las arreglo para decirlo entre los besos, y también empezó a recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos la espalda de Asuka sobre su vestido, ése vestido amarillo que era idéntico al que llevaba el día que la conoció, las caricias de Shinji no pasaron desapercibidas por la alemana quien detuvo los besos para disfrutarlas, sobre todo cuando paseaba sus dedos sobre sus hombros y cerca de su cuello.

Ahora Asuka estaba sobre Shinji, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del suave masaje que recibía de parte de su enamorado, el que la observaba fijamente y se guiaba por sus reacciones para saber en donde ubicar sus caricias. Shinji se estaba divirtiendo bastante mientras veía a su chica disfrutar de sus caricias, así que se esforzó un poco mas en hacer el tacto mas suave, ésta vez recorriendo desde los costados de la cintura de Asuka subiendo lentamente a a sus hombros y al final llevando sus dedos hasta la cabeza de la pelirroja provocando que inevitablemente arqueara su cuello.

Shinji reconoció éste como el momento perfecto, era hora de ir por todo, por lo que hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho Asuka antes para volver a situarse sobre ella y volver a besarla, pero ahora solo una vez, después se dirigió hacia el cuello y comenzó a descender besándola sobre su vestido, sorprendiéndola completamente cuando se metió bajo su falda y comenzó a lamer sus muslos.

-¿Qué haces, tonto?- Asuka preguntó un poco asustada, pero el tonto no contestó, por el contrario se agarró con los brazos a ambas piernas de ella, la pelirroja intentó levantarse, pero fue devuelta a la cama cuando sintió una ola de placer provocada por Shinji que estaba dándole suaves mordiscos sobre su intimidad aún cubierta por su ropa interior, la cual, para deleite del joven era bastante pequeña. Asuka desde la primera caricia comenzó a humedecerse y a disfrutarlo, por lo que dejó que Shinji continuara haciéndolo hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y entre jadeos, y sin poder avisarle al chico estalló en un orgasmo como no había alcanzado en sus sesiones solitarias, dejando empapadas sus bragas.

-¡Ah!... eso... ¡fue increíble!...- dijo Asuka aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, por otro lado el responsable de sus sensaciones sonreía contento.

Shinji continuó acariciando y besando las piernas de Asuka y cuando escuchó normalizarse la respiración de ella, volvió a su entrepierna ahora acariciando con sus dedos, pero luego de un minuto de esas caricias recorrió sus manos por la cintura de las bragas para sacárselas y en un detalle que aumento la excitación de Ikari descubrió unas cintas de las que podía tirar para despojarla de ellas, así lo hizo y las dejó a un lado de la cama.

Asuka pensaba que en cualquier momento Shinji se dispondría a tomarla por primera vez, pero él continuó debajo de su falda y ahora que tenía la vagina de su amada frente a él no pudo resistir la tentación de probarla directamente recorriendo con la lengua los labios mayores y menores de ella, saboreando el néctar que los cubría completamente, mientras la alemana se sacudía por las olas de placer y se agarraba como podía a las sábanas que cubrían su cama. Shinji había estado evitando el clítoris de Asuka durante varios minutos para después pasar a concentrarse totalmente a él con lengua y labios, generando que Asuka arqueara su espalda mientras con sus manos presionaba su cabeza aún más en sus partes íntimas, tanto que no lo dejaba moverse, pero eso no paró al ex piloto ya que con solo acariciar la entrada de su vagina con sus dedos indices le provocó su segundo orgasmo de la sesión, para incredulidad de Asuka aún mas intenso que el anterior.

-No te reprimas Asuka, ¡disfrútalo!- ordenó Shinji, ya que durante este tiempo la alemana había estado tratando de ahogar sus gemidos apretando los dientes; ella iba a contestar, pero otra vez fue detenida cuando Shin empezó a meter su lengua en ella.

Asuka de inmediato hizo caso a lo que dijo antes Shinji y dejó salir un adorable gemidito que puso al chico aun más activo que antes, ahora Asuka "abrazó" la cabeza de Shinji con las piernas, mientras el movía su lengua en círculos dentro de ella alternando con lamidas que buscaban llegar aún mas adentro acompañadas de un movimiento de afirmación de la cabeza del chico que hacía que su labio superior rozara en el clítoris dando mas intensidad al placer de la preciosa chica, tanta que no tardó mucho para hacer llegar a Asuka otra vez, pero ahora con un buen grito de su parte, tan fuerte que Shinji agradeció que estuvieran solos esa noche. Éste último clímax resultó tan intenso para la hermosa Asuka que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo durante varios minutos, Shinji lo notó y al fin le dio descanso a su chica.

El chico alcanzó unos pañuelos que estaban sobre un mueble al lado de la cama para limpiar el exceso de humedad de la chica, buscó ropa interior limpia de Asuka para ponerle él mismo, y una vez más la levantó en sus brazos ahora para llevarla a su habitación, ya que la cama de ella había quedado bastante mojada para dejarla dormir en ella.

Ya en su cuarto, recostó a Asuka en la cama, ella giró quedando hacia la pared y Shinji se acostó junto a ella, a su espalda, pero eso no duró mucho ya que ella de nuevo giró, ahora para quedar de frente con él y buscar acercarse al chico, él la abrazó y después de un beso en los labios Asuka quedó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Shin, ella estaba tan cansada luego de lo que le hizo él, que no tardó mas de cinco minutos en quedarse dormida, mientras Shinji se quedó despierto hasta que escuchó llegar a Misato.

-¿Shinji estás ahí?.

-Si- respondió él, tratando de no despertar a Asuka.

-¿Dónde está Asuka?.

-Está dormida, tu cena está guardada en el microondas.

-¡Gracias Shin, eres un amor!- luego mientras escuchaba el ruido de Misato en la cocina él también cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Shinji despertó se encontraba solo, pero inmediatamente su nariz fue invadida por un delicioso aroma a comida, así que quiso desayunar, en la cocina se encontraba Misato sentada a la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno, mientras junto a la estufa estaba Asuka cocinando con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras tarareaba una canción reflejando lo bien que había descansado, y eso sorprendió a Shinji. La mayor Katsuragi llamó al chico y se acercó a su oído.

-No sé que hiciste Shin, pero ¡bien hecho!- esto lo hizo sonreír, y mientras lo hacía se acercó a Asuka quien al percatarse de su presencia dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomarlo de la cintura, acercarlo y besarlo profundamente.

-Buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar?- Shinji no respondió, estaba atontado por el saludo de Asuka -ya que no contestas decidiré por ti tontito, siéntate y en un momento te sirvo.

Shinji lo hizo, mientras Misato los observaba actuar como una pareja, por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez pronto sus chicos la dejarían para iniciar su propia vida juntos y después de sonreír por esa posibilidad se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy chicos, debo llegar temprano al trabajo, ¡pórtense bien!.

-¡Cuidate!- Shinji y Asuka respondieron al unísono.

Cuando Asuka terminó su desayuno, fue a su habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa y ducharse, mientras Shinji se quedó en la mesa escuchando su reproductor de música, después fue sorprendido cuando ella ya arreglada le quitó un audífono, él no perdía la capacidad de asombrarse cuando la veía así.

-Te ves muy linda.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió ella juguetona -voy a salir con Hikari de compras, regresaré en la tarde.

-Bien.

Asuka tomó a Shinji por el cuello de su camiseta para levantarlo de la silla en que estaba y acercó su cara a la de él.

-Y para agradecerte lo de ayer... cuando regrese me encargaré de convertirte en Shinji Shikinami, ¿entendiste?- lo último lo dijo sonrojada, pero con un tono un poco amenazante.

-¡Claro!- contestó él un poco asustado e inseguro de si había escuchado bien.

-Entonces te quiero sexy para mi, me voy ahora- Asuka se despidió con un beso tierno y salió del departamento.

Shinji se quedó sentado un momento, luego quiso lavar los trastes del desayuno, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, todos sabemos en donde, así que renunció a la idea, fue a su habitación a buscar su cartera y se dispuso a salir ya que por alguna razón sentía que debía comprarse ropa nueva.

* * *

Bueno, pues agradezco a quién haya terminado de leer ésta extraña historia que tiene un poco de todo, nos vemos.


End file.
